


You Make It Easy

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Helps Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally hurt Stiles, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of forced miscarriage, Overprotective Scott, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, cross dressing, feminine stiles stilinski - Freeform, mentions of mpreg, stiles calls melissa mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "Stiles, I just want to make sure you're okay.""What did you do to him?" Stiles looked up with wide eyes as Scott dragged Derek around with a fist clenched in the boys leather jacket."What?" Derek asked, an instinctive scowl on his face."Scott, no!" Stiles' eyes fell on deaf ears as far as Scott is concerned."What the hell did you do to make him so upset? Did you try and pressure him into doing something? You have no idea what he's been through!"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 499





	You Make It Easy

"You meet me right here after your last class" Scott said firmly, his eyes fixed on his backpack where he was digging around for his Chemistry homework.

"I'm seventeen, not seven" Stiles rolled his eyes, leaning back against the stair railing and crossing his arms over his skinny chest.

"You're my little brother and you get distracted easily. This is a new school, I don't want anyone taking advantage of how sweet you are" Scott said, finally looking up at him. "We don't need a repeat of what happened at the last school" he added softly. Stiles looked down at his shoes, his stomach swirling.

"I'll be here" Stiles whispered, scuffing his shoe against the floor. Scott nudged Stiles forward, standing protectively close to him as he guided him towards his first period.

"I don't need a bodyguard" Stiles grumbled.

"Shush. Get to class" Scott nudged him forward, towards room 45 where there was already a few students picking their seats and chatting amongst themselves. Stiles gave his older brother a tiny smile before ducking into the room, uncrossing his arms from his chest. He chose a seat close to the back of the room, in the middle of the row of individual desks. A boy with dyed red hair and a lip piercing sat on his left, immediately taking out a book and ignoring the rest of the world. A fair skinned girl with curled strawberry blonde hair sat to his right and smoothed out her skirt.

"A pair of knee high boots would make your outfit so much better" he said slightly under his breath. The girls head turned towards him, her eyebrows raising curiously. She looked down at her fitted black jeans and loose grey sweater, a pair of doc martens completing the outfit.

"Hmm, that's actually not bad advice" she turned her body towards him and held a manicured hand out to him. "I'm Lydia, you're the new kid right?"

"Stiles Stilinski-McCall" he shakes her hand and her eyes slide down his body, sizing him up.

"I'm going to the mall this weekend to pick an outfit out for a party I'm having, you should come" She says, seemingly approving whatever she was looking for.

"To the mall or the party?" Stiles asks.

"Both" Lydia shrugs.

"I'll have to ask my mom, she's been hovering over me since we moved but I'm sure it'll be fine" He smiles sweetly.

"Perfect. Text me what she says" She picks up a sparkly pink pen and writes her number on the corner of his notebook, ripping it off and sliding it over to him. He folds the paper neatly and slides it into his pocket.

"Alright class please take out your textbooks and we'll get started" Lydia throws a wink to him before turning towards her body to face the teacher and pulling out her textbook. Stiles smiles to himself as he pulls his own textbook out and focuses.

They read a short story and discuss the symbolism in it and Stiles tries his best to pay attention, but he ends up doodling something not so PG in his notebook until the bell rings. Lydia reminds him to text her after school as they part ways in the hallway. Stiles finishes his drawing during his second and colors it in during third period. He gets reprimanded for not paying attention during fourth period but gets a warning because he's new. He's bored and grumpy by the time lunch rolls around and he starts blindly looking around for Scott.

"Stiles" Scott finds him first, two boys following behind him. Stiles' eyes immediately fall to the boy standing at Scott's right side. His hair is dark and slightly ruffled, his define jawline covered in alluring stubble, his eyes dark and intense. Stiles' attention gets caught for a moment, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

"This is Derek and Isaac, they're in my Chem class" Scott introduces briefly before pulling Stiles towards an empty lunch table. Scotts places Stiles beside him with Isaac on Scott's other side and Derek across from him. "Boys this is my little brother Stiles" Scott says, ruffling Stiles' hair.

"I'm not ten, Scott" Stiles rolls his eyes, smacking his brothers hand away from his head.

"it's nice to meet you Stiles, I'm Isaac" the boy holds his hand out across Scott for him and Stiles shakes it. Isaacs eyes are a pretty blue color, his curly hair a sandy blonde that hangs slightly against his forehead. He's skinny but his shoulders are broad and his grip is strong.

"Nice to meet you" Stiles smiles politely. He turns to Derek, expecting another introduction, but the boy just stares at him, his eyes dark and intense, sending a thrill down Stiles' spine.

"That socially inept lug of muscle is Derek Hale" Isaac says, throwing a fry from his lunch tray at Derek's chest.

"I'm not socially inept" Derek grunts, taking the fry and throwing it at Isaac's head, getting it caught in his curls. He turns back to Stiles and holds his hand out.

"I'm Derek" Stiles' hand is tiny compared to Derek's, his pale skin looking delicate against Derek's pretty caramel color.

"Stiles" The soft, confident voice forces Stiles to let go of Derek's hand and her turns his head with a smile. Lydia walks up to him with a brunette on her left and a black haired girl on her right. "Come sit with us" she jerks her head towards the other tables and Stiles looks over at Scott.

"Mr. Bodyguard?" he asks sarcastically. Scott rolls his eyes but nods. Stiles grabs his backpack, glancing at Derek once more before following Lydia and the two girls to another table. Stiles sits next to the black haired girl, Lydia and the brunette sitting across from them.

"Stiles this is Alison and Kira, they're in our grade" Lydia introduces.

"Yeah, I think you're in my History class" Stiles says, turning his head towards Alison.

"Yeah, you're the kid with the very detailed drawing of Ryan Gosling being sucked off" she laughed.

"What? Show and tell please" Lydia furrows her eyebrows. Stiles blushed wildly but he pulls the drawing out of his backpack and sets it on the table.

"Wow" Kira's eyes widen as she takes in the drawing.

"You have some amazing artistic skills" Lydia said, her eyes wide. Stiles hides the picture back in his bag, smiling shyly.

"So this party you're having, how many people are going to be there?" Stiles asks to change the subject.

"Everyone" Kira and Alison says at the same time. Lydia rolls her eyes but she doesn't disagree or correct them.

"It's an open invitation and at least half of the school usually show up" Lydia says.

"That's a lot of people" Stiles mumbles. "I'll have to get something cute to wear" he says, thinking about everything currently in his closet.

"That's what our mall trip is for" Lydia points out, smiling excitedly.

* * *

"This is embarrassing" stiles mutters as Scott guides him in to the mall.

"Mom and I are just looking out for you" Scott says quietly as they walk towards the food court.

"Doesn't make it less embarrassing" stiles mutters before they're standing in front of Lydia, Alison and Kira.

"Oh, you brought your brother" Lydia raises her eyebrows.

"I had no choice" Stiles crosses his arms over his chest.

"You won't even know we're here" stiles' eyes widen and he snaps his head towards Scott.

"We?" He questions.

"Yeah, Derek and Isaac are right there" scott points over the ice cream stand where surely enough, the two boys are being served cups.

"Fantastic" Stiles whispers to himself.

"I'll give you some space but I want you to check in with me every once in a while" Scott says pointedly.

"Will do" Stiles quickly leads the girls away, making a clean getaway before Scott changes his minds and just follows them. They make it around the corner before Lydia stops them.

"Is your family just weirdly overprotective or is there a story there?" She asks curiously as she guides them into H&M.

"There's a story but it's complicated and kind of personal" he says, trying for casual as he goes trough the shirts on display.

"I get it. We just met, just know that we're not the judging type. We all have our stories" Alison said, swiping through a rack of skirts.

"Yeah we all have personal stuff" Lydia shrugs nonchalantly as she picks up a pink tennis skirt. "This would look great on you" she says, holding the skirt up to Stiles' waist.

"I look better in blue" he blurts out before he can stop himself. The girls pause, their eyes coming to him but their faces blank. "I mean-"

"I was testing a theory and I'm so glad I'm right. This is going to be so much more fun" Lydia says, hooking her arm around Stiles' and trading the pink tennis skirt for a blue one. "Is this a private thing or are you comfortable being in public with it?" Lydia asks as she pairs the skirt with a white crop top.

"Mostly private but I'll wear something casual in public" Stiles said, replacing the plain blue tennis skirt with one that had a strip of white at the bottom.

"I can work with that" Lydia smiles wickedly as she tugged him deeper into the store.

By the time they meet Scott, Isaac, and Derek back at the food court stiles has four bags dangling from his wrists. Scott looks at him with raised eyebrows and a frown.

"How much did you spend?" He asks. Stiles smiles sheepishly, tilting his head and doing his best puppy eyes.

"Not as much as I could have?" He blinks innocently. Scott rolls his eyes as he turns to find a table for them. Stiles' eyes stray over to Derek, who is staring down at one of his bags that has a lacy piece of material peeking out. Stiles bites his lip, tilting his head down slightly and fluttering his lashes as Derek looks back up. The boy's eyes are as dark as ever, his hand clenched in a fist. Stiles looks him up and down then smiles sweetly, walking past him and purposely brushing their arms together.

* * *

Stiles walks down the stairs hesitantly, fuzzy sock covered feet padding quietly into the kitchen. His step-mom was standing at the stove flipping a pancake and sipping from a coffee mug.

"Morning momma" he pressed a kiss to her cheek as he passed her.

"Morning bubba, how'd you sleep?" She asked, turning to ruffle his matted down bed hair.

"Good. Momma, I wanted to ask you something" he said, avoiding her eyes by busying himself with getting a cup and filling it with coffee. "I know that you and dad have been really worried about me since..." he pauses, not wanting to say it. "... since the move, but I made a friend at school yesterday and she's throwing a party and she invited me" Stiles turned slowly, clutching his coffee as he braced himself for Melissa's answer. The woman sighed, taking the pancake out of the pan and setting it on the stack she had building up.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, bub" she shook her head. "I know you bounced back pretty quick but I don't want you throwing yourself back into the world before you're ready" she said.

"But I am ready" stiles said adamantly. "I don't feel bad anymore and I've been really good about taking my pills. Please momma, I promise if anything at all starts to go wrong I'll call you immediately" Stiles pulls off a puppy dog pout, looking at her hopefully. Melissa stares at him pondering for a moment before sighing.

"Fine" He has one second to cheer before she adds "but I want scott to go too" stiles deflates.

"He's been hovering over me all week! I can handle one party by myself" he pouted.

"Either you both go or no one goes. That's my condition" she gives him a look of finality and he knows it's over.

"Fine. Thank you" he grumbles it as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Outfit approval mandatory" she shouts after him. Stiles rolls his eyes and grumbles under his breath but agrees.

It takes Stiles three outfit changes before Melissa begrudgingly agrees on what he's allowed to wear. It was one of the two outfits he had originally planned on wearing, he just went for something a little more out there to get her to settle. Scott's first outfit gets approved because he's Scott and he has PG written all over him. Stiles throws on some mascara and a tiny hint of pink lip gloss and earns an eyebrow raise from Scott.

"That's a lot of skin" the older boy says, gesturing towards Stiles' pants as he drives.

"They're fishnets" Stiles shrugs.

"Well those fishnets show a lot of skin" Scott replies. Stiles rolls his eyes looking down at his outfit. His black skinny jeans were ripped at both thighs, leaving exposed black fishnet stockings that rose above his belly button, showing off his abdomen. His black crop top sweatshirt went down to just shove the waistband of the stockings, showing one little strip of pale, mole dotted skin. He wore a pair of high top black and white converse to complete it.

"Scotty it's not going to happen again" he says softly after the third time he catches Scott glance over at him. Scott sighs, gripping the wheel a bit tighter.

"I hope not but I can't help but worry. You're my little brother Stiles, what happened was-"

"Scott, I don't want to talk about it" Stiles cuts him off. Scott sighs again, loosening his grip on the wheel.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look out for you, okay?" Scott says, glancing at him as they near the house.

"Okay" stiles repeats quietly.

"Absolutely no drinking tonight. If I see a cup in your hand it better be soda and I will check" Scott says pointedly as he parks on the street in front of the bustling house.

"Fine" stiles rolls his eyes. They get out of the car and walk towards the house together, Scott glaring daggers at anyone who's gaze lingered a little too long on Stiles. There were teenagers of all four grades in the house, most with red solo cups in their hands. Stiles walked ahead of Scott into the kitchen where he found Lydia, Alison, and Kira standing at the island.

"Oh my god, you look hot" Lydia beamed, taking Stiles' wrist and spinning him around.

"Seriously, those fishnets look ridiculously good on you" Kira adds, teasingly snapping the waistband of his fishnets. Stiles blushes but basks in the compliment.

"Ladies" Scott greets, Stiles catches his eyes lingering a bit on Kira and he stores it away. Scott walks off when he spots isaac, giving a firm and telling look to Stiles.

"Did you run a drug ring where you moved from or something? He looks at you like if he turns his back you'll start shooting up heroine" Alison says, her tone light and joking so Stiles forces a laugh.

"No, nothing that serious" he waves it off and quickly changed the subject to Lydia's praise worthy party throwing skills.

He keeps his word to Scott and doesn't drink a drop of anything except water and soda, much to the girls' disappointment. He watched Alison get smashed and dance with a lamp with sunglasses on, and Kira gets buzzed and starts making out with one of the baseball boys. Lydia watches with a light buzz, flitting like a social butterfly from room to room introducing Stiles to people and getting pulled into every conversation.

Stiles has to pull away to catch a breath, so he leaves through the front door and walks to the side of the house. There's one couple kissing by the gate and another couple practically dry humping on the side so he walks to the other side. It's thankfully empty so he leans against the house and releases a deep breath.

"Fuck" he breaths out softly. He presses his hand to his stomach as he tries to catch his breath.

"You okay?" A voice startled him upwards and he snaps his head towards the side gate where there's a person standing amongst the shadow.

"I'm fine" he says shortly, taking a step towards the front yard.

"It's just me, Stiles" his breath comes back to him when Derek steps out of the shadows and starts walking towards him.

"Oh, hey" stiles leans back against the house as Derek comes to stand in front of him.

"You look good" Derek comments casually as his eyes trail down Stiles' body then back up. Stiles dips his tongue out to wet his bottom lip then pull it between his teeth, catching Derek's eyes.

"Thank you" He says sweetly.

"Why aren't you inside with everyone else?" Derek asks, leaning against the brick wall that separates Lydia's house from her neighbors.

"I could ask you the same thing" stiles counters. Derek chuckles, nodding once as if to say 'touché'

"Well I'm known around here as quite the loner and from what I've seen you're quite the socialite. I mean, you make friends with the most popular girl in school during the first week and you're the hit of the party" Derek retorts, raising one eyebrow.

"I guess that's fair" stiles blushes. "I just needed a breath of air. It's getting a little crowded in there" he gestured towards the window where he can here muffled voices of the people inside.

"Yeah, Lydia does know how to throw a party" Derek said.

"That she does" stiles laughs softly. "So Mr. Loner, why are you here?" Stiles asks.

"Isaac made me come, he wanted to see Alison" Derek rolls his eyes.

"Is there anyone you wanted to see?" Stiles asks, lowering his voice until it was practically a purr. Derek catches his eyes again, his pupils dark and untelling in the dim lighting.

"No" he says, making Stiles' stomach twist. "But I was pleasantly surprised with someone" he adds. Stiles raises his eyebrows as he takes a step towards the older boy.

"I'm sure they were thrilled to see you" he whispers, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he started backing away. He turned and threw Derek a wink over his shoulder before disappearing into the front yard.

* * *

"I know what you're doing," Stiles gasps and flings George Orwell our of his hand. He turns with a slight glare and makes eye contact with a relaxed Derek leaning against the bookshelf.

"I _was_ reading, what else are you referring to?" Stiles asked, playfully pulling at Derek's hoodie string. Derek brings his hands up and gently grips Stiles' wrist, pulling his hand away.

"I want to take you out tonight." His words had Stiles pulling away with furrowed brows.

"What?"

"I see all the looks you give me, Stiles. You brush against me every chance you get, you smirked when you walked past me in nothing but knee high socks and boxers while Scott was in the bathroom last week, and your girlfriends aren't subtle about it either." Stiles' cheeks went bright pink at the blunt tone in Derek's voice, his stomach sinking a little bit. "I'm not going to just get tired of playing cat and mouse and just fuck you. You're not an object and I'm not going to treat you like one. You don't have to put yourself out there like that for me to notice you, I noticed you the first time I was introduced to you and I couldn't fucking figure out if your eyes looked like whisky or honey. So, either you let me take you out or you stop with the flirting. And just so you know, I would very much like to take you out," Derek shrugged, effectively tossing the metaphorical ball into Stiles' court.

"Um, okay," the younger boy nodded, still slightly bewildered, "tonight, pick me up at 7."

"Wear something comfortable," Derek smiled, brushing against Stiles' hand as he walked away. Stiles watched him walk away, placing a hand on his stomach and breathing deeply. Scott was going to have a field day with this one.

The simple fact that Derek specifically stated that Stiles wasn't an object had completely startled him.

* * *

_"My, um, my mom wants me back before 10," stiles said, nervously picking at his ripped jeans as he stared out of the windshield of the car. A hand slid onto his thigh, gripping tightly._

_"You blew me off yesterday and now you're trying to leave before I was even given a kiss? Is that any way to treat the man who loves you? Hm? Did you get my present?"_

_"Mhm," stiles hums, shifting in his seat._

_"Let me see."_

_Stiles took a deep, shaky breath, hesitating._

_"Come on baby, I just want to see how pretty you look in the present I bought you. I didn't have to get you a present but I wanted to show you how much I love you. You don't want to make me sad, do you baby? After I bought you dinner and that pretty sweater you wanted."_

_He squeezed Stiles' thigh with sharp, insistent fingers. Stiles bowed his head slightly as he leaned forward and pulled the small box out of his bag. He opened it with hesitant fingers and pulled the leather out. He pressed it to his throat and buckled it securely, tilting his head back to display it. Fingers traced over the silver lettering then hooked into the 'D' shape at the base, forcefully pulling Stiles closer._

_"So beautiful. I am so lucky to have such a pretty little thing to call mine. Do you like your present, baby?"_

_"Yes. Thank you." Stiles whispered, closing his eyes as a large hand cupped his cheek, a thumb stroking over his cheekbone._

_"How do we give proper thanks?" The thumb slid down to pull at his bottom lip. Stiles relented into the mans temporarily gentle hands, leaning into the calloused hands._

_"Not today, please, I don't feel good," he whispered, his eyes squeezing tightly shut. The hands on his face froze, the silence in the car deafening. The hand on his cheek left for only a second, coming back with a sharp slap. Stiles' breath hitched, tight fingers clamping around his chin and forcing his head up._

_"What was that?" A tear slid over a calloused thumb, landing on the center console._

_"I think I'm getting sick, my throats been hurting all day," Stiles cried brokenly._

_"Well then I better massage it real nice." A tight hand wrapped around his hair, holding his head in place as a belt was undone and a button popped open._

_"Please, please, I can't-" he didn't get a chance to finish his plea. His hair was held tightly, his cries muffled and gagged, the collar around his throat was played with, smirking eyes appreciating the shiny silver lettering._

_'Slut'  
  
_

* * *

"Curfew is at 9:00 sharp, if you are a second late I will call your father. You text me every half hour and every time you move locations. I want to meet this boy and I want his phone number sent to me."

"Okay," stiles agreed as he fixed his hair in the mirror of his bathroom, Melissa leaning against the doorframe. Derek had said to wear something comfortable so Stiles opted for black jeans and an oversized baby blue sweatshirt that he tucked slightly into the front of his pants. He had painted his nail the same color of the sweater and smiled softly at his appearance. His stomach didn't churn anymore when he looked at himself, the feelings of tiny and frail and broken faded like scars.

"Okay? You're not going to whine and tell me I'm being too much?" Melissa asked with her eyes narrowed. Stiles turned to her, leaning his hip against the counter and shrugging.

"You're worried about me. I know that. Just try not to scare him with your evil mom look and please, please don't tell Scott where I am, I don't need him spying on me," stiles asked with wide, pleading eyes.

"Fine. I hope you at least told him who you were going with," Melissa said.

"I'm going to text him once I'm out of the house and he can't stop me or try and scare Derek." The doorbell rang, pulling a wide smile from Stiles. Melissa studied her son as she followed him downstairs, watching him bounce off of the last step and swing the door open. A dark haired boy was standing on the other side, dressed in dark denim jeans, a black tee shirt, and a leather jacket. He was holding two small small bouquets, one with pink lilies and the other with pink peonies and he was smiling softly at Stiles.

"These are for you, my sister said it was cheesy and stupid but I thought you'd like them," the boy holds the lilies out for Stiles with pink cheeks and a shy smile.

"I love them," Stiles took them with gentle hands, running his fingers over the soft petals.

"And, um, these are for you Mrs. McCall," he held out the peonies for Mellissa with a timid smile.

"Oh," the woman was slightly surprised, taking the flowers carefully, "that's awfully nice of you, you're mother sure did raise you right."

"She did, but my father was the one who told me never to show up to a date without flowers for the person and their mother, he brought my mother sunflowers for their first date," he smiled.

"That's lovely, thank you Derek. Um, curfew is at 9 o'clock sharp, you boys have a good time," Melissa gently rubbed her hand against Stiles' shoulder, taking the lilies when the boy held them out to her. Stiles kissed Melissa's cheek before taking Derek's hand and following the boy outside.

"You look amazing," Derek said softly, pulling Stiles towards his car.

"Thank you," stiles' cheeks pinked up, his head bowing slightly.

"Okay, I've known you for almost three months now and I've never seen you act shy, and it's really cute, don't get me wrong but what's going on?" Derek chuckled, pausing in front of the passenger side door. Stiles sighed, looking down at their shoes, briefly noticing that they were wearing matching high top black converse and smiling softly at that.

"I just don't want to mess this up," stiles shrugged softly.

"You're not going to mess this up," Derek ran his hand over Stiles' cheek. "You just be yourself and we'll have an amazing time, okay?"

"Okay." Stiles blushed when Derek opened the passenger side door for him and he smiled shyly when Derek got into the drivers seat.

"So, this is my dads truck," Derek stated, patting the steering wheel, "and I thought it would be more appropriate than a car for the drive-in."

"Oh my god! I haven't been to a drive-in since I was like seven!" Stiles smiled wide, excitement making him twitch in his seat.

"I heard you telling Allison about your love for horror films and that everyone refused to see the new grudge movie with you so I thought I'd take you," Derek shrugs like it's no big deal but he's struggling to maintain the smile on his face when Stiles gasps with excitement.

"You are the actual best."

It was really only the start. Derek bought Stiles every snack he even glanced at, he held his hand even when their palms got gross and slick with sweat, and he kissed his cheek when he dropped him off at home by 8:55.

Two days after that he took Stiles on a small trip to the town over, bought him lunch and they had a little picnic in a field of wildflowers. Stiles joked about how cheesy it was but he couldn't stop smiling.

He picked Stiles up in the morning before school the following Monday with coffee and donuts and they sat in the parking for forty minutes until Scott glared Stiles into letting him walk Stiles to class. They got in an a whispered argument because Scott was afraid of Stiles getting hurt again and Stiles didn't want to hear it.

Despite Scott's persistent hesitation towards their relationship, Derek continued to show up. He took Stiles out, held his hand, kissed him chastely, and make Melissa stop being wary of him.

They texted constantly, they fell asleep on the phone together, they knew each other's favorite everything.

Then, only a month in, it crashed.

* * *

"That diner was incredible! I'm a sucker for curly fries and I'm pretty sure I've never had better tasting curly fries in my life!" Stiles groaned, leaning back against Derek's passenger side seat with a content sigh. Derek chuckled, running his thumb over Stiles' knuckles where their hands were laid in the boys lap.

"I thought you'd like that judging on how you eat Scott's, Allison's, and Kira's curly fries every Friday," Derek smiled. Stiles laughed, shrugging with admission of guilt.

"I had a really good time tonight Derek."

"Does that means you'll go to the carnival with me next Saturday? A bunch of us are going as a group but we can break away and get ice cream or something."

"Make it funnel cake and you've got a deal."

"Funnel cake it is," Derek smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, I just have to thank you for everything you've done this past month," stiles let go of Derek's hand and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"What do you-" Derek cut himself off with a surprised gasp as Stiles leaned over the center console and reached for Derek's belt. "Stiles, what are you doing?" He asked, placing his hand in front of his belt to stop Stiles from opening it.

"I have to thank you," stiles' eyebrows furrowed, trying to move Derek's fingers from in front of his belt.

"Stiles stop!" Derek gently shoved Stiles' shoulder, moving him back into the passenger seat. Stiles stared at Derek with wide, teary eyes, his breathing going shallow. He took in a shuddering breath as he threw the door open and jumped out of the car.

"Stiles! Wait!" Derek shouted after him but Stiles was already up the porch and through the front door before Derek could even open his door.

Stiles breathed out heavily as he leaned against the door, clutching his stomach as if turned.

"Stiles? You okay?" Scott appeared at his side from out of nowhere, grasping onto Stiles' shoulders to steady him.

"I'm, I'm fine, Scott, just leave me alone," stiles shoved past his older brother, climbed the stairs two at a time, and ran into his bedroom. His breathing was coming out in shallow, desperate pants, his skin getting itchy and hot.

"Fuck, you're so stupid! You're so fucking stupid. Stupid broken kid," stiles tugged at his hair, tears falling uncontrollably from his eyes.

"Stiles? Stiles, please let me in," Scott knocked are his door, trying to turn the knob against the lock.

"Go away! Just go away!" Stiles stormed into his bathroom, slamming the door and locking it as a sob came clawing out of his throat. A glimpse in the mirror of flushed, tear stained cheeks and a twisted up expression had his stomach sinking. He climbed into the shower, trying to take deeper breaths as he turned the shower head on. He set the water at just below the hottest setting and waiting for the cold to fade. He could still head Scott knocking at the door so he clamped his hands over his ears and focused on his breathing.

"Stupid, broken boy. Stupid, stupid, stupid," he slammed his fist against his forehead, the pain rattling around in his head and fading quickly. "I hate you!" He screamed at the porcelain bathtub wall. The hot water was starting to settle in, warming his skin as the steam moved into his lungs. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

He closed his eyes, the water muffled by the sounds of his unsteady breathing. He squeezed his fingers into his soaked sweater, his nails biting at his skin.

The bathroom door was swinging open only two minutes later, three people rushing in. John was the one to fall beside the bathtub and collect Stiles from the shower floor. He wrapped his arms around his son in a too-tight embrace as Melissa turned the water off.

"You're okay, Sti, I've got you, just breathe."

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," the words fell from his lips in a mantra.

"Don't say that about yourself, son, you're doing so good. You're doing so, so good, just breathe."

"I'm not talking about me. I hate him. He did this to me! He broke me!"

"You're not broken, Sti, I'm holding all of you, you're right here. You're going to be okay, I've got you."

"I hate him."

_"After everything i do for you this is how you thank me?" Stiles' phone was shoved at him, his text messages with Scott displayed on the screen. Stiles had told Scott that he wanted to talk to him about something important, something about the guy he was seeing. Stiles' breath shuddered as he shook his head._

_"I-I-it's not about you, I s-sw-swear," stiles assured, climbing onto his on the couch in front of the man. A harsh smack was delivered to his cheek, forcing him to his side on the couch. Knees settled in either side of him torso and a large hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing until he was just barely about to breathe._

_"Do you think I'm stupid? You think you can lie to me? I know you, baby, I know everything about you. I know where you are every moment of the day. I know where that big brother of yours goes to school. I know where your precious step mother works and when. I know about your fathers little gambling problem, how do you think that would look for the well respected sheriff? I would be very careful for a while, Stiles, don't forget about those little movies we made. Poor John wouldn't recover if he saw his precious little boy dressed like whore, spread out on a nice big cock and begging to be fucked. What would your brother think? Melissa would be disgusted to even look at you. And who do you think would want you after me? Hm? Who else do you think would put up with this chubby little belly or these thighs," brutal fingers pinched what little skin hung off of Stiles' thighs, making him whimper. "You have a good thing right here, stiles. I feed you, I make sure you have nice clothes, when your family couldn't afford a new laptop did I buy it for you? Don't I protect you? I protected you from those men at the club last week, wasn't that scary? When that mean man tried to grab at you? But I was there to protect my boy. I'll always be there to protect my boy as long as he knows who he is and who he belongs to."_

_Stiles gasped for air when the hand left his throat and he curled in on himself when the weight from on top of him disappeared. A gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead and a hand was ran through his hair._

_"I love you baby boy, don't ever forget that."_

* * *

  
"Stiles," Derek stood opposite of the boys table, just behind where Allison and Kira were sitting. Stiles looked up at him with wide, tear filled eyes, his breathing going shallow. "Can I talk to you please?" Derek asked softly.

"Not now, Derek," stiles looked down at his tray, staring hard at his cold tater tots.

"Stiles, please, I just want to talk."

"He said not now," Lydia said, raising from her seat with her hands placed on the table, staring Derek down hard. Derek rolled his eyes at her, looking back down at Stiles with soft eyes.

"Stiles, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"What did you do to him?" Stiles looked up with wide eyes as Scott dragged Derek around with a fist clenched in the boys leather jacket.

"What?" Derek asked, an instinctive scowl on his face.

"Scott, no!" Stiles' eyes fell on deaf ears as far as Scott is concerned.

"What the hell did you do to make him so upset? Did you try and pressure him into doing something? You have no idea what he's been through!" Most of the cafeteria gasped when scott punched Derek, the boys nose instantly spurting with blood.

"Scott! Stop!" Stiles threw himself in front of his brother, pushing against his chest to get him away from Derek, who was staring murderously at Scott over his hand that was pressed against his nose. "Scott please, I just want to go home, please!" Stiles cried, gripping Scott's tee shirt with shaking hands. Scott's face softened when he looked down at Stiles' teary face, his aggression fading into protectiveness as he wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulder and guided him out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Stiles." The boy gasped, mark twain flying from his hand as he spun around. Facing Derek, it was almost comically similar to their encounter two weeks ago. Two weeks in which Stiles has been actively avoiding Derek and all of Derek's attempts at talking to him. Stiles turned to make an escape but all he was met with was a solid wall.

"Please, for the love of god, stop running from me," Derek stayed a few feet away so he wouldn't look intimidating or scary and he was staring at Stiles with wide, pleasing eyes. "I don't know if you expect me to be mad or mean or anything bad, but I just want you to talk to me. Whatever happened in the car, we can just forget about it if you want to, I'll never bring it up and I'll forget it ever happened, but I need you to stop avoiding me, Stiles," Derek took a tiny step forward, his shoulders deflating, "I miss you."

_"You'll never forget who you belong to. You'll feel me every day for the rest of your life." Stiles gasped through a closed off throat, blood forcing his left eye closed, his lip throbbed from where it had been busted open, he could only imagine what his stomach and back looked like, and still, all he could do was whimper, wince, and take it. He didn't have the strength to plea anymore. Strong hands gripped his hip and his throat, keeping him in place as he was ruthlessly penetrated._

_"You'll never, ever forget who you belong to. I hope that pretty boy was worth the trouble, did you spread your legs for him too? Hm? Did he treat you as good as I do?" Stiles gasped and strained desperately as his ribs were pressed on, his stomach curling and flipping. He couldn't argue anymore, there was no reasoning with him, he didn't believe it the first time Stiles told him Evan was just his lab partner and he wouldn't believe him now._

_"Now, what do you say baby?" A hand tightened around his throat, Stiles' eyes blurry and caked with blood._

_"Thank you, sir," he croaked._

_"You're welcome," there was a laugh and a cruel smack to Stiles' ass before he was being filled with warmth. Tears fell from his swollen eyes as the weight from on top of him ceased, the creaking of the floorboards faded and a door closed. Stiles laid there frozen, trying his hardest to keep breathing as his chest felt ready to collapse._

_After ten minutes of shaky, strangled breaths, stiles crawled to the side of the bed. His backpack had been kicked slightly under and his phone was just inside the smaller pocket. Tears fell onto the screen as he unlocked it and opened his messages._

_> **Mama McCall** : I'm sorry._   
_> **Mama McCall** : I'm so sorry_   
_> **Mama McCall** : ambulance. 414 Shire St. Adrian Harris._

_He sighed as the messages went through, got up from the bed on wobbly legs, and limped to the bathroom. He locked and barricaded the door with as much as he could find. He sank down to his knees, then laid on his side on the bathroom floor, focusing on just pulling air into his battered lungs._

_< **Mama McCall** : what?_

_< **Mama McCall** : stiles ?_

_< **Mama McCall** : Stiles answer your phone please!_

_< **Mama McCall** : I've called the police, just please answer me baby_

_< **Mama McCall** : I'm on my way just hang on_

_< **Scotty** : stiles please answer us!_

_< **Daddio** : I love you son, hang in there we're coming_

Stiles sighed, dropping his shoulder and sinking down to the floor. He patted the space of carpet beside him and Derek slowly sank down onto it. Stiles took a few deep breaths, staring down at the rip in the knee of his jeans.

"When I was fourteen, I was having a really hard time with anxiety and depression," he began, refusing to look up, "I was missing my mom really bad, i was going through stupid high school drama with my friends, and I was getting bullied for the way that I dressed. One day, I went to my chemistry teacher to ask if I could sit in his classroom to eat lunch because I had a really bad headache, some asshole had just shoved me and called me a fag, and my friends were being pissy that day, I just needed somewhere to eat." Stiles paused, taking in a shuddering breath.

"Take your time," Derek whispered softly, wanting to take Stiles' hand in his but not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. "You don't have to explain if you don't want to, I don't want to upset you."

"I want to," Stiles shook his head, "i want you to know." Stiles reaches over and took Derek's hand, lacing their fingers and bringing their hands to his lap. Derek squeezed his hand reassuringly as he took another steadying breath.

"He let me sit there that day. He didn't talk the whole time but when the bell rang he smiled at me and told me that I could sit there whenever I needed to. So I did. I sat there during lunch every day after and eventually, over time, things just changed. Every day he would talk more and more and then he was moving closer, and after a month he was sitting next to me, casually rubbing my back or putting his hand on my thigh. I didn't," stiles took a shaky breath, "I didn't think much of it, at that point I was just glad someone was paying attention to me. He was, I hate calling him this now but, he was so charming. Everyone thought he was creepy and grouchy but he laughed with me, he gave me advice, he was so.... nice to me.

"One day, I was at this record store a few blocks from my house and I forgot my wallet and all of a sudden he was just... there. He paid for my records and we started talking about music. I was so surprised that he knew every artist from the records I bought that I didn't even think about it when he offered to buy me lunch."

Derek listened silently, watching Stiles stars at the ground as he told his store. He squeezed his hand again, trying to show his support silently.

"After that It was just normal to see him outside of school. He would buy me lunch, he would let me go to his house to study and cook me dinner, I hated lying to everyone in my life but he made sure to bring it up every time we saw each other that no one would understand.

"He waited until I kissed him first. He would rub my back, cuddle me, run his fingers through my hair, but he waited until I kissed him. He was so sweet in the beginning; he was affectionate and caring and he listened to everything I had to say, I thought I was in love... I was in love. Then, after six months, things changed. I didn't even realize it, I couldn't see it happening but he started changing my opinion on myself, he read every text I was was sent and sent myself, he decided what I did and when I did it, he decided what I wore, who I hung out with, what I told people. He was so, so good at manipulating me. I was fifteen when he first hit me," Derek's hand tightened around Stiles',

"It was almost a year into our relationship, I was hanging out with one of my guy friends, we were just having lunch and working on a project together and Adrian came up to our table and said hello, asked us how we were doing, and then left. My friend said how weird and creepy that was but I just thought he was a little jealous. I went over to his house that night and he was being cold towards me, saying how I must not love him as much as he loves me if I'm willing to be seen in public having lunch with another boy. I yelled at him for being controlling and jealous, got in his face about it, and he slapped me. I felt more shock than pain but it turned out to be the turning point. We had sex for the first time that night, he made sure to be extra sweet and gentle tell me how much he loved me, how he would always be there for me, how he was the only one who truly cared about me.

"It went on like that until I was sixteen. He would love me, get in my head, yell at me, beat me, and the cycle just went in constant circles. My parents and Scott didn't realize something was wrong until I attempted suicide for the first time. Somehow that just made everything worse. My parents would barely let me leave the house and Adrian would blow up my phone about not being with him. Two months later I... I found out I was pregnant," his words got choked off with a soft sob and Derek threw all caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tightly. Stiles took a shuddering breath as he leaned into Derek's chest, holding onto the older boys arm.

"I hid it for four months until Adrian found out. He was livid that I hid it from him and he thought that I hid it because it wasn't his.... it got really bad that night. My ribs were broken, both of my eyes were swollen shut, there were gashes on my back from being hit with a belt, my stomach was bruised up, I had some internal bleeding, my lip was busted, I had a concussion, and.... I lost my baby. He killed our baby." Tears fell from Derek's eyes as he pressed his nose into Stiles' hair, holding him a bit tighter.

"I tried to kill myself again after that. Swallowed a bottle of pills, had to get my stomach pumped. I just felt so empty. They sent me to a mental hospital for a few months until I got a little better. I started taking medication and seeing a therapist and things got better. I still felt like I was missing a huge part of myself but Adrian was arrested and we moved here and things were okay again. He just... he fucked me up so bad that I think I need to do things that I don't have to do."

"Is that why you said you had to thank me?" Derek asked softly. Stiles nodded as he sat up again, Derek's arms still wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry for freaking out and avoiding you, I just didn't want you to find out how broke I was just yet."

"Stiles," Derek gently cupped Stiles' cheek, blinking through teary eyes, "You are not broken, okay? I can't imagine how you could spend two years of your life with someone that horrible and still manage to be the most incredible person I've ever met. You are so incredibly strong," Stiles collapsed back into Derek's embrace, crying silently against his chest. Derek held him, running his hand over his head and leaning his forehead against his hair.

* * *

" _I was flattered that she wanted to speak to me, because of all the older girls I admired her most. She asked me if I was going to the Red Cross and make bandages. I was. Well, then, would I tell them that she couldn't come that day? The officer looked at Daisy while she was speaking, in a way that every young girl wants to be looked at some time, and because it seemed romantic to me I have remembered_ -" Derek stopped reading as Stiles door received a soft knock and then it was opening slowly and Melissa was peeking inside. Derek waved at her, laying his book down in his lap.

"How's he doin'?" She asked, sitting herself down in Stiles' desk chair. Derek looked down at the boy resting his head in his lap, his eyes peacefully shut and his chest rising and falling evenly.

"He wouldn't stop crying for a while, starting scratching at his arms again so I started reading to him," Derek gestured down to the book he had laid down. Melissa sighed, staring down at her stepson with pain in her eyes.

"Thank you for staying with him today, Derek, you didn't have to."

"Yes I did," Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' hair, watching the boy cuddle a bit deeper into his lap. "Id just be worrying about him all day if I went to school and I'd probably bug all of you asking how he was doing even five minutes." Melissa chuckled, nodding her head.

"He's really lucky to have you, Derek. I was worried about the day he started to date again. I wasn't sure if he could survive another heart break but, I'm not worried about that anymore. He has been nothing but smiles since you two started dating, and his bad days seem easier when you're there. I really just wanted to thank you for love our boy so much," Melissa said.

"He makes it easy to love him."

Melissa left the room a few minutes later. With the click of the door, Stiles started shifting in Derek's lap. He looked up at the older boy with tear-induced puffy eyes

"Hi baby," Derek greeted softly, cupping Stiles' cheek and brushing his thumb along his cheek. Stiles' eyes fell shut again as he leaned into Derek's touch.

"Hi," he whispered through a tired voice.

"How do you feel?"

"Better." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's torso, pressing his face against his stomach.

"Good. You should get some more sleep, come on, I'll nap with you." Derek pulled Stiles up from his lap, kicking the blankets back and sliding them both beneath them. Stiles pressed himself against Derek's side, laying one arm over his stomach and sliding one leg between Derek's.

"Der?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You make it easy to be loved."


End file.
